Pending U.S. Ser. No. 13/565,100, titled “Traveler Roller,” filed Aug. 2, 2012, is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety into this patent application.
The present invention generally relates to vehicle recovery devices with masts and booms (“vehicle wreckers”), including those that can be rotated (“rotating wreckers”), as well as those which cannot be rotated, and whose supporting travel base can be moved along the longitudinal axis of the wrecker, to increase the reach of the boom. Such large vehicle wreckers (“heavy wreckers”) allow a large load to be lifted and then moved a given distance forward or rearward along the wrecker longitudinal axis.
The hydraulic controls for vehicle wreckers are typically located on a control panel located on the sidewall of the unit. A controller module sends electrical signals through a wiring harness to actuate solenoids at the hydraulic control valve spools. Wireless remote control systems communicating by radio signal with the controller module have also been utilized. However, vehicle wrecker users insist on redundant mechanical, manual back-up controls directly linked to the hydraulic valve, in the case of electrical failure. Such manual systems depend upon either mechanical linkages or cables, both of which restrict where the control levers and valves can be located.
The controls on a rotator or other heavy wrecker are typically located inside of a toolbox mounted on a sidewall of the wrecker, and are not comfortable for the wrecker operator to access, particularly if the operator is less than average height (see prior art FIG. 1). The toolbox may also partially shield the view of the operator as he attempts to work the controls and establish necessary sight lines during operation of the hydraulics for controlling outrigger, boom and winch movement.
Wreckers also typically have separate and independent controls for hydraulic boom, hydraulic outrigger and/or underlift and electrical (e.g., lighting) systems. (An underlift may be located in the rear of the wrecker.)
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide wrecker controls that are more easily accessible, as well as more ergonomically and visually appealing. It would also be advantageous to provide wrecker controls that eliminate redundant control levers, and are not tethered to a particular location on the wrecker. Further, it would be advantageous to integrate electrical and hydraulic controls on the same panel or touchscreen.